


Parallels 2 bonus scene #6

by spoffyumi



Series: Parallels & Parallels 2 bonus scenes [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 09:25:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7796347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoffyumi/pseuds/spoffyumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place after chapter 24 of Parallels 2.</p><p>Steve and "Parallels" Bucky get cozy.</p><p>**This is not a new work, it was previously posted on my Tumblr.**</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parallels 2 bonus scene #6

With the camera covered, Steve eased himself onto the bed on Bucky's armless side.  "Let me know if it... hurts," Steve said, trying not to jostle the stump. 

But Bucky was moving his shoulder a little.  "Actually, it doesn't hurt at all.  Weird."

"Well, it didn't just happen.  Losing the arm, I mean.  That happened about seventy years ago.  Then you had this metal arm, and _that_ got ripped off a few days ago.  Apparently most of the damage of neurological, because it was wired into your nervous system."  He touched the mostly healed cuts on Bucky's face.  "And these were from fighting with Tony."

"Tony?" Bucky asked.

"Stark," Steve said, and watched as Bucky recognized the name of his yoga instructor.  "Here he's also known as Iron Man."

"Jesus.  That's so weird.  You never told me that."

"There's a lot I didn't tell you."  Steve settled in at Bucky's side with his head propped up beside the pillow.  Bucky rolled toward him and slid his arm around Steve's waist, a familiar gesture that cued Steve to put his arm around Bucky's shoulder and soon they were nestled nice and close with just a bit of breathing space between them. 

"It's so weird to see you again.  All that time I thought you just had amnesia, and then you started to convince me that you were a different person, but I only half believed it until now.  I learned to love both versions of you."

Only half-listening, Steve couldn't stop looking into Bucky's blue-gray eyes.  This was _his_ Bucky's face.  He was holding his Bucky.  If Bucky would stop talking, Steve could kiss his Bucky.  He could feel that need with his whole body. 

Eventually, Bucky trailed off and noticed the way Steve was watching his lips move.  He tugged a little at Steve's waist, pulling him that inch closer necessary for their mouths to meet.

As their tongues explored each other, Steve wondered if this was what it would feel like to kiss his Bucky.  It felt only slightly different from all the times he had kissed Bucky in that other universe.  But then, they were still the same souls, just inside slightly different bodies.  Superstrong bodies. 

His jeans started to feel awfully tight, with his hips pressed up against Bucky's.  When he and Bucky were together for real, imagine what sex would be like in these bodies.   

Why was he thinking about sex all of a sudden?

He wasn't going to have sex with Bucky like this.  Now that would be like cheating.  He wanted it to be special.  Even this kiss, as much as he missed the Bucky who was currently inside this body, was a little like cheating.  He tried to reason that this kiss was like his date with Peggy in the other universe.  He needed to say good-bye to this Bucky.  One last kiss.  That was all.

Bucky seemed to come to this realization at the same time as Steve.  They stopped kissing and looked at each other.  "Time for me to go back," Bucky said.  He rubbed his thumb over Steve's hip.  "Your need your Bucky.  You need to tell him how you feel."

Steve nodded.  "I'll go get Vision."

"You better tell him," Bucky warned.  "Promise?"

"I promise." 

Out in the hallway Steve encountered Tony and Vision.  Tony had a smug grin on his face, while Vision wore his usual calm expression.  "Needed a little privacy for your reunion?" Tony asked.

Steve ignored him and said to Vision, "This isn't the right Bucky."

"Oh—oh, dear."  Nonplussed, Vision blinked out of sight.

"Not the right—Steve, it has to be the right guy.  I mean, how could it not be the right guy?  You were talking to him.  Everything seemed kosher."

"It's not him."

"So, you needed privacy to find out it wasn't him?  God, Rogers.  He could have killed you."

Steve took a deep breath.  He knew Tony was speaking out of a place of concern and love.  He knew Tony still had no reason to trust Bucky at all.

"I'm fine.  But we might want to put him under again before Vision tries to swap him again.  I don't know what went wrong the last time."

"Okay."  Tony nodded and turned away, then turned back.  "Rogers?"

"Yeah?"

"What exactly..."  Shaking his head, Tony tried to rephrase.  "Are you and Barnes..."  He shook his head again.  "Never mind."

Steve smiled at Tony's retreating back.  This time, he was the one with the smug smile.


End file.
